


Aimer était une erreur

by AlenaAeterna



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings, Killing, Opposites Attract
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Proie. Prédateur.Parfois, les rôles s'inversent. D'autres fois, ils se confondent.Il lui fallait juste trouver la limite entre les deux. Et elle a lamentablement échoué.





	Aimer était une erreur

**Author's Note:**

> Mon personnage principal est une OC non nommée dans le prologue.  
> Je ne prends pas en compte le film "Logan".

Le scanner rétinien la retient quelques secondes, le temps pour l'appareil de détecter sa présence et son identité. Les portes s'ouvrent enfin devant elle, lui permettant de récupérer ses affaires et de saluer les deux gardiens qui hochent la tête à son approche. L'impatience se fait ressentir face à la lenteur de l'ascenseur et elle se décide finalement à prendre les escaliers, s'arrêtant au troisième étage. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs en cette heure matinale, ce que la jeune femme apprécie par-dessus tout. Elle n'aime pas la cacophonie habituelle due aux bavardages incessants de ses collègues.

S'enfermant dans son bureau, elle s'installe sur sa chaise et prend deux minutes pour se recoiffer. L'enveloppe posée devant elle l'attire comme un aimant et elle tend une main tremblante vers elle, songeant à tout ce que ce courrier peut contenir. La lettre à l'intérieur est formelle, sans fioriture, désignant simplement sa prochaine cible. Elle n'est pas surprise par le nom qui est écrit, son employeur s'oppose aux mutants depuis plusieurs semaines, prétextant que la présence de ces gens évolués est un risque pour leur avenir. Elle se demandait qui serait choisi pour éliminer cet homme illustre qu'est Charles Xavier et elle a la réponse sous les yeux.


End file.
